Fushigi boshi no futago hime nibun no ichi
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Tras un accidente causado por el poder de las tinieblas, todos los principes y princesas se ven atrapados en Nerima, pronto descubriran que en ese lugar ahi mas peligros que el principe Brigth y el malvado Buumo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Aunque me encantaría, no poseo los derechos sobre Ranma ½ o Fushigi boshi no futago hime, y esta historia no tiene el animo de lucro, si has pagado para leer esto, es que te han estafado a base de bien.

En algún lugar oculto y oscuro, un joven rubio ataviado con unas ropas negras y una capa roja estaba acompañado por una criatura pequeña que se quejaba en voz alta. "No podemos soportarlo mas, las princesas gemelas me tienen harto, debemos deshacernos de ellas," Cuando el joven intento hablar la criatura lo detuvo, "¡No intentes defenderlas! Tranquilo Brigth, las quitaremos de en medio temporalmente hasta que seas el rey de todo el planeta. Tengo un plan que no puede fallar buumo buumo buumo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las princesas gemelas se encontraban en el reino de la lluvia, tras haberse transformado en princesas del sol eterno, el príncipe Shade había propuesto volver a celebrar una reunión de príncipes y princesas para discutir como podían hacerse cargo del poder de las tinieblas y recuperar al príncipe Brigth.

La reunión se celebraba en una sala del castillo y acababa de empezar, todas las princesas y príncipes del reino junto con un pequeño ser blanco se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una bella mesa labrada sobre la que reposaba un precioso baúl blanco. Shade comenzó a hablar: "Debemos mantener a Fine y Rein protegidas entre todos, ahora que Brigth sabe que su poder es insuficiente para derrotarlas y obtener el control del planeta maravilla." de pronto la voz de Brigth retumbo por toda la sala antes de que Shade pudiera decir nada mas.

"Sois muy crueles, no solo no me invitáis a una reunión, sino que lo hacéis de nuevo a los pocos días Me siento muy herido, de verdad, en cualquier caso, no debéis preocuparos por encontrarme nunca mas." Brigth entro en la habitación con expresión sonriente y serena, junto con su acompañante Buumo. "no debéis preocuparos, por que os mantendré junto a mi en todo momento." continuo Brigth mientras Buumo soltaba una bola negra que soltó un gas que comenzó a llenar la habitación poco a poco.

Al grito de, adelante Camelot, la anciana maestra de las princesas del sol, salto en dirección al gas para tratar de bloquearlo de alguna forma junto con su alumna felina Lulú, pero sus esfuerzos fueron fútiles y ambas recibieron de lleno el gas, Shade utilizo su látigo para rescatarlas, pero solo recogió dos muñecas idénticas a ellas. "¿¡Que demonios es esto!" grito Shade preocupado, "este gas os convertirá a todos en muñecos, así los reinos serán fáciles de conquistar, así no podréis meteros por medio y yo podre salvar al planeta de su trágico destino." respondió Brigth acompañado por las risas de Buumo. Las princesas gemelas trataron de usar su destello gemelo del sol eterno para evaporar el gas, pero la bola seguía creándolo sin importar cuanto destruyeran ellas, tras intentar usarlo otra vez para hacer desaparecer la bola con resultados igual de infructuosos, las princesas pidieron a todos sus amigos que se acercaran al pequeño baúl blanco que había en la mesa y pusieran sus manos sobre el, "Puumo deprisa usa la telepuumocion para sacarnos de aquí." El pequeño Puumo se metió en el cofre e inicio el tele transporte justo cuando el gas llegaba hasta ellos, el contacto entre el poder de la luz sagrada y el de las tinieblas causo una explosión enorme, cuando la luz de la misma desapareció, no había rastro de las princesas, los príncipes o los pequeños seres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranma y Akane iban de camino hacia el dojo tras las clases, discutiendo como siempre por el excesivo contacto entre Ranma y alguna de sus prometidas alternativas, en este caso Shampoo y Ukyo se habían peleado por dar un almuerzo al chico y Akane se había visto envuelta en el lió consiguiente.

"Vamos Akane, no es como si yo las hubiera llamado." trato de defenderse Ranma, "como si no disfrutaras tenerlas chicas pegadas a todas horas, pervertido." contesto la joven furiosa, Ranma intento abrir la boca para defenderse pero algo le derribo de la valla que siempre usaba para ir por la calle, lanzandole a las heladas aguas del rió, Akane que había sido testigo de la caída se acerco preocupada al borde del rió, donde se encontró a Ranko inconsciente con un pequeño baúl en el pecho, con ayuda de Akane, Ranma salio del rió llevando el baúl en la mano, "¿Eso es lo que te ha derribado Ranma? Pregunto Akane extrañada, a lo que su prometido contesto con un asentimiento, Ranma estaba a punto de abrir el baúl cuando unas voces femeninas atronaron fuertemente, "Buumo, ¿estas bien?" acto seguido dos niñas estaban tiradas de cualquier manera sobre el pobre Ranma que había sido derribado por las chicas que habían llegado corriendo hasta el.

Akane ayudo a Ranma a levantarse y tras comprobar el estado de las chicas que estaban inconscientes, cogieron cada una a una y se las llevaron con ellos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La princesa Rein abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía cansada y tenia la visión borrosa, cuando su mirada se centro lo bastante, y no pudo reconocer el techo, se levanto de golpe asustada, con lo que su dolor de cabeza empeoro, y se llevo las manos a la misma, estaba en un futon dentro de una sala pequeña, junto a ella estaba su hermana Fine en otro futon, con una toalla en la frente, en su regazo había otra toalla que se había caído al levantarse bruscamente. En ese momento una joven de pelo azul entro en la habitación con un barreño con agua, "¿Como te encuentras? ¿podrías decirme vuestros nombres?" Pregunto la joven, "Yo soy Rein y esta es mi hermana Fine, "contesto Rein a su anfitriona. Mientras que esta le cambiaba la toalla a Fine, Rein supo que se encontraban en la residencia Tendo, en un lugar llamado Nerima y que la chica que las había cuidado se llamaba Akane que era la hija menor de la casa. Akane deseaba profundizar un poco mas en el interrogatorio que pretendía hacerle a la pequeña, pero Fine se despertó de golpe, y derribo el barreño de agua sobre ella misma ,Rein y Akane quedando las tres completamente empapadas de agua fría.

Tras un breve baño, Fine y Rein se encontraban en el salón de la residencia Tendo, ambas llevaban ropa prestada por Akane, Rein llevaba vestido azul oscuro que perteneció a Nabiki, mientras Fine llevaba un mono rosa con una camiseta roja debajo. En ese momento, Fine estaba peinando a su hermana, mientras que esta trataba de abrir el cofre blanco. Tras varios intentos, por fin consiguió abrirlo, en su interior se encontraban Pummo completamente inconsciente junto con las muñecas de Camelot y Lulú, al abrir la tapa, Puumo se estiro y abrió los ojos, fijando su mirada en su señorita Rein, salto del baúl con los brazos abiertos y se abrazo cariños amente a ella llorando, "Señorita Rein, estas bien, la telepuumocion fallo al contactar con el poder de las tinieblas, no tenia idea de cual seria el resultado de lo ocurrido y me moría de preocupación," dijo el pequeño Puumo emocionado al ver a sus princesas tras haber despertado, emoción que se paso por completo cuando todos los habitantes de la casa preguntaron a coro por la naturaleza del pequeño ser y por la procedencia de las chicas.

"por lo visto hemos acabado en un mundo distinto del nuestro, supongo que no seremos los únicos en llegar aquí, probablemente las demás princesas y príncipes.. Y quizás Brigth y Buumo también hayan llegado aquí." Dijo Buumo a las princesas después de que ellas se hubieran aclarado a la familia quienes eran y lo que había pasado. La teoría de Puumo se confirmo cuando un bebe de pelo rosa entro por la ventana volando en una estrella voladora y se abrazo a Fine, "¡Milky!" dijo Fine abrazándose a la niña, y conversaron un rato con ella en el extraño lenguaje que solo ambas conocían, tras lo cual la pequeña volvió a salir por la ventana e hizo señas para llamar a alguien que se encontraba a la distancia, apenas unos segundos después llegaba a la casa el príncipe Shade acompañado de todas las princesas y príncipes, Shade estaba completamente histérico, llevaba a la princesa Mirlo en brazos, parecía que la explosión de la telepuumocion la había dañado bastante y tenia cara de sufrimiento, "Chicas, usad vuestros poderes, o no se salvara," grito el muerto de preocupación, Fine y Rein emplearon el poder del sol eterno para curar a Mirlo mientras que Akane llamaba al doctor Tofu, cuando Akane llego, Mirlo se estaba levantando completamente recuperada y dispuesta a cumplir su misión de hermana mayor y cuidar a Narlo, lo cual supuso otra media hora de explicaciones de las princesas a la familia Tendo y al doctor Tofu al que no le había echo mucha gracia que lo llamaran de urgencia, para encontrar que la paciente estaba jugando animadamente con un bebe.

Esto es todo por este capitulo, en este capitulo solo he preparado el escenario de la historia. Esta historia tiene lugar mas allá de la fallida boda de Ranma y Akane al final del manga y justo antes de empezar el arco de los tesoros de Grace en Fushigi boshi no futago hime.

Así ha empezado esta historia de fantasía, humor y romance, cuyo final aun ni siquiera y puedo prever Nos vemos mas adelante en otro capitulo de de Fushigi boshi no futago hime nibun no ichi.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 y Fushigiboshi no futagohime no son de mi propiedad y pertenecen por tanto a sus respectivos dueños.

Este fic es puramente con fines de entretenimiento y no tiene animo de lucro (a mi pesar XD)

En un lugar oscuro, un aburrido príncipe Brigth observa como su compañero Buumo intenta usar sus poderes para decidir como capturar a las princesas y volver a casa, por fin una pequeña esfera de luz ilumino la escena y en ella pudieron ver a sus "amigos" en casa de la familia Tendo, el pequeño ser chasqueo los dedos y como si de un mando a distancia se tratara, las imágenes cambiaron, la cocina donde Kasumi preparaba la cena para todos; el baño, donde estaban Fine y Rain, Brigth intento impedir que Buumo chasqueara los dedos y recrearse un poco en su amada pelirroja a la cual en este momento le estaba lavando el pelo su gemela, pero Buumo consigio chasquear a lo que Brigth soltó un indignado "¡HEY!" antes de deprimirse un poco "ya podrás hacer de mirón cuando seas rey" le reprocho el ser y siguió mirando las escenas de la esfera... así durante un rato cambiaron la vista repetidas veces, hasta llegar al dojo,punto en el que observaron con horror una pelea entre Ranma y Ryoga, Buumo y Brigth imaginaron como seria recibir uno de esos ataques sobre sus cuerpos, e inmediatamente después desestimaron la opción de un ataque frontal contra los nuevos amigos de sus objetivos, decididos a encontrar un método para eliminar los obstáculos en su camino continuaron mirando la esfera mientras buumo continuaba chasqueando los dedos mientras conjuraba de nuevo a la esfera.

Aquella noche la ventana de Kasumi se abrió un poco y el pequeño Buumo entro en el cuarto, soltó una pequeña niebla en el cuarto y salio de allí riendo entre dientes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa mañana Akane bajo a desayunar como cualquier otro día, cuando vio a su familia en la puerta del cuarto de Kasumi, la alegre joven estaba en la cama con bastante mal aspecto, tenia cara de agotamiento y estaba muy roja.

"Kasumi ¿que te pasa?" lloraba histericamente Soun ante su febril hija mientras que Nabiki tomaba la temperatura a su hermana "solo es un resfriado, hoy deberías quedarte en cama hermana" comento Nabiki, Kasumi trato de levantarse diciendo que tenia que preparar el desayuno para la familia, entonces la pequeña llamada Rain entro en el cuarto con una bandeja y hacia pequeños sonidos rítmicos para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, la pequeña hablo como si supiera lo que querían decir" Cuando nos despertamos, oímos que la señorita Kasumi estaba enferma y decidimos ayudar, Mirlo y Lionne han preparado la comida, mi hermana, Sophie y Artezza han puesto la mesa y después nos encargaremos de limpiar y demás, de modo que hoy puedes descansar" la princesa deposito la bandeja sobre la cama de Kasumi mientras sonreía dulcemente.

Minutos después la familia Tendo disfrutaba de una deliciosa comida, gracias a que Artezza la vigilo de cerca, Fine había sido capaz de poner la mesa sin meter la pata, justo después de comer, Narlo se despertó y Mirlo se dispuso a darle un biberón al pequeño, pero cuando fue a buscar el biberón que llevaba siempre consigo, cayo en la cuenta de que no lo había traído a este mundo, sino que se había quedado en el castillo, con expresión abatida volvió al comedor, donde inmediatamente sus queridas amigas del reino del sol la asediaron a preguntas preocupadas por su expresión facial, la chica explico a sus amigas el problema.

"en pocas palabras, no puedes darle su biberón a Narlo, porque no lo tienes..." comento la rubia princesa de las joyas, a lo que su amiga no pudo sino asentir con expresión triste.

"¿que tal si voy a una farmacia y compro uno nuevo?" dijo Ranma tratando de ayudar un poco, Fine y Rain se ofrecieron inmediatamente a acompañarlo , pero Mirlo movió la mano como tratando de alejar la idea,

"Narlo es un poco caprichoso y no acepta cualquier biberón o chupete."

Entonces Akane intervino, "Podemos llevárnoslo y que elija el mismo, yo me haré cargo de el personalmente." Mirlo había prometido encargarse de la casa en lugar de la enferma Kasumi, obviamente necesitaba el biberón, Narlo tenia que comer para asegurar su crecimiento, a la joven no le hacia mucha gracia alejarse de su hermanito, pero finalmente acepto hacerlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el distrito comercial Ranma y Akane paseaban buscando un biberón que le gustara al pequeño, que Akane llevaba en brazos, habían visitado 3 farmacias y aun no habían encontrado uno del gusto del bebe.

La pareja había estado evitando premeditadamente las calles cercanas a Ut-chan's y al Nekocafe, pero tras haber visitado todas las tiendas posibles dentro de esos limites, decidieron arriesgarse y acercarse a una farmacia que estaba justo junto a la casa de Ukyo y a pocos pasos del Nekocafe, por una mera cuestión de suerte, Ranma y Akane consiguieron llegar a la farmacia sin encontrarse a Mousse, Shampoo, Cologne, Ukyo y Konatsu, una vez dentro Narlo se lanzo directamente hasta un expositor que contenía chupetes y biberones, y cogió un biberón y un chupete con sus pequeñas manitas, tras lo cual Ranma y Akane se dirigieron a la caja para hacer cola.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mirlo estaba tremendamente inquieta, normalmente no se separaba de Narlo ni siquiera para bañarse, de modo que estaba cumpliendo con las tareas muy torpemente, de echo en una o dos ocasiones Fine, Rain o Artezza se habían visto obligadas a intervenir a alta velocidad para evitar que su amiga se hiciera daño o causara un accidente por la falta de atención

"Lo siento Fine, es que no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada, hasta la fecha no me he separado de Narlo mas que durante los bailes de princesas y ahora esta por ahí en un mundo extraño y con Brigth suelto por ahí" Dijo la princesa de la lluvia a su amiga que acababa de evitar que se quemara con una sarten, en ese momento Nabiki entro en la cocina y mientras cogía un paquete de patatas fritas trato de calmar al peligro publico que era Mirlo nerviosa. "Estando con Ranma y mi hermana no hay nada que temer, siempre que no se encuentren con Kunô, Ryôga, Shampoo..."

Mientras Nabiki continuaba recitando la lista de personas peligrosas que podrían encontrarse, Mirlo se abrazo a su amiga con tanta fuerza que esta empezó a darle palmaditas en el brazo intentando indicarle que no podía respirar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranma y Akane salieron de la tienda con un muy satisfecho Narlo que estaba estrenando el nuevo chupete que la pareja le había comprado, no obstante en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera de la misma Ranma se choco de frente con Ukyo que salia de su tienda para comprar algunos bártulos de primeros auxilios, ya que para ella era lo mas normal del mundo quedarse sin tiritas, vendas y similares gracias a las constantes visitas de Ranma, Ryoga y compañía

En cuanto los ojos de la cocinera se depositaron sobre su querido Ranma, se iluminaron como un niño que ve sus regalos de navidad, luego sus ojos se dirigieron a Akane, durante lo cual mantuvo una sonrisa comercial, para luego volverse serios y duros al ver al alegre bebe que Akane llevaba en brazos.

Con una sonrisa terrorífica, la joven puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ranma y mientras lo apretaba para no dejar lugar a dudas sobre el enfado que sentía hablo con odio mal disimulado "Ran-chan, quizás quieras explicarme de donde ha salido ese bebe y que hace con vosotros..."

Minutos después El trió se dirigía al dojo Tendo, Ukyo llevaba al bebe abrazado mientras que pensaba en como seria tener uno propio con su amado, "menos mal que ha sido Ukyo, si llegamos a cruzarnos con cualquier otro seguro que se hubiera montado una batalla campal." comento Akane mientras cruzaban la puerta del dojo, "Lo que no os perdonare nunca es que no me hayáis avisado de que teníais un montón de princesas en casa, estoy deseando conocerlas" comento la cocinera mientras que por su mente pasaban princesas de cuento como Cenicienta y blancanieves, no obstante dichas imágenes quedaron destrozadas en cuanto una histérica Mirlo atropello literalmente a Ukyo para quitarle a su hermano al que abrazo con toda su alma.

"Nunca me habría imaginado que estar separada de Narlo podría llegar a causarte síndrome de abstinencia Mirlo" comento Artezza la cual llevaba un vestido que en otro tiempo había pertenecido a Kasumi, en ese momento Mirlo se puso tremendamente roja y comenzó a disculparse atropelladamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el Nekocafe .un joven encapuchado hacia señas discretas a Mousse para que se acercara, tras cerca de 10 minutos haciendo señas, al susodicho artista marcial, y habiendo pasado el dicho joven los últimos 2 minutos con banderas de señalizacion, finalmente Mousse se acerco a la mesa de el 'discreto' joven y le pregunto que quería pedir para comer.

Mientras el joven se secaba el sudor, y se sacaba un papel del bolsillo, el chico procedió a presentarse, "mi nombre es Brigth y quisiera que le echaras un vistazo a esto," tras lo cual el joven le entrego el papel que llevaba a Mousse, tras mirarlo con cara de esfuerzo, Brigth vio las gafas que llevaba en la frente, y lo entendió todo. "¡Ponte las gafas, por el amor de Dios!" le espeto al luchador, que obedeció, miro el papel y salio corriendo de allí para hablar con Shampoo.

Al poco rato se pudieron oír tres gritos femeninos en el local.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ukyo se había quedado en el dojo y estaba preparando unos okonomiyakis para todos, mientras hablaba alegremente con Lionne que estaba ayudándola

"Ha sido una suerte que no se cruzaran con Kodachi o con Shampoo, si llegan a verles con el bebe, no puedo imaginarme lo que les habrían hecho." justo al terminar la frase, la pared del patio se abrió y dejo ver la silueta de una completamente furiosa Shampoo escoltada por las pequeñas Rin-rin y Ran-ran igual de enfadadas que su hermana mayor.

Akane salio al salón de la casa con Milky en brazos, a la que estaba peinando en ese momento y miro primero a la amazona y luego a Ukyo, la cual comento con voz aburrida, "Creo que es Beetlejuice hemos dicho su nombre demasiadas veces."

En ese preciso momento los ojos de la susodicha amazona se clavaron en Milky, que empezó a temblar asustada y la amazona grito con toda su alma,"NO UNO, SINO DOS, HABER ENGAÑADO RANMA PARA DOS BEBES TENER."

Tras este grito, las amazonas tomaron una pose ofensiva.

Fin del capitulo 2.

No acostumbro a dejar la acción en semejante situación, pero así os dejare con intriga sobre lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capitulo.

Ahora el preview de el próximo capitulo.

Shampoo esta dispuesta a acabar con Akane y "sus bebes" por lo que sea que le ha dado Brigth a Mousse, Brigth parece tener un plan contra las princesas, es hora de que las princesas y compañía empiecen a buscar un modo de regresar a casa, ademas empieza el curso escolar y para no llamar la atención de la gente, las princesas tendrán que matricularse y encontrar un modo para esconder las orejas y colas de algunas de ellas.

¿como se apañaran?

Ciertamente no tengo ni idea, pero lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.

El primer día de clase. ¡Debemos ocultar nuestros secretos!

Ahora unas aclaraciones sobre la situación, este fic se encuentra a caballo entre el anime y el manga de Ranma 1/2, es por ello que igual que existen Rin-rin y Ran-ran, llegado el momento también harán su aparición Pink y Link.

La historia tiene lugar tras la fallida boda de Ranma y Akane, Genma y Nodoka viven con la familia Tendo , si no han salido de momento, es porque ambos están en un viaje que le toco a Nodoka.

Por la parte de Fushigiboshi no futagohime, la historia se encuentra en algún punto entre el despertar del poder de las princesas de sol como princesas de la fortuna y el final de la serie

Las princesas y príncipes han cambiado su estilo de vestir y utilizan ropa prestada por Ranma, Akane y sus hermanas.

El chiste de Ukyo sobre Shampoo pertenece a Howard Wolowitz de The Big Bang Theory, que nadie me mate por usarlo por favor.

Por ultimo, lo cierto es que no estoy seguro de como se escriben algunos nombres de las princesas, como Lionne, Artezza o Rain, si estoy equivocado en alguno escribidme al PM por favor.

La base de este episodio lleva escrita casi un mes, pero entre corrección y corrección se me ha pasado el tiempo volando, entre otras cosas la escena de Brigth espiando en el baño duraba mucho mas, ya que quería mostrar al Brigth oscuro como un ser incapaz de resistirse a sus instintos mas primarios, pero luego pensé que no pegaba con la historia, lo mismo pasaba con la escena en que Brigth llama la atención de Mousse, pero me pareció sobrecargada y la suprimí.

Y es que la fase entre la escritura de la base y el posteo del episodio, es la mas larga, dura y a la vez mas divertida de este proceso.

Se aceptan Reviews con ideas para nuevas tramas, para ampliar la historia que tengo planeada, también se aceptan personajes para ser compañeros de clase de las distintas princesas y mas importante una chica que se enamore de Shade, pues quiero empezar a jugar con los sentimientos que Fine y el comparten y los celos de Rain por no poder disfrutar lo mismo que su hermana.

Sophie, Lionne y Mirlo tienen 11 años y teóricamente cumplen años en el trascurso del año, puesto que en Gyu tienen 12 de modo que irán a 1º de secundaria y Fine, Rain y Artezza irán a 4º de primaria pues tienen 8 para 9, ya que las edades de Shade y Addler no son conocidas, colocare a Shade y a Addler en secundaria.

Evidentemente las 11 de las semillas y Milky no necesitan escolarización XD

(todo personaje diseñado por un lector, sera mencionado en el Disclaimer y todo el merito pertenecerá a su creador, el cual sera bien reconocido por su obra)

Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 y Fushigiboshi no futagohime no son de mi propiedad y pertenecen por tanto a sus respectivos dueños.

Este fic es puramente con fines de entretenimiento y no tiene animo de lucro (a mi pesar XD)

Shampoo acompañada por Rin-rin y Ran-ran se lanzaron contra Akane blandiendo espadas, casi habían alcanzado a la joven, cuando Ranma arrebato la espada de las manos de Ran-ran y con ella bloqueo la espada de Shampoo, no obstante Rin-rin consiguió evitar al chico y continuo el ataque, y lanzo un corte horizontal a Akane, tras un chasquido, la joven amazona se encontró a si misma atada por un látigo blandido por un chico que no conocía.

"¡Alejate de mi hermana y Akane-san.!"

Grito Shade mientras que Addler corría hacia la chica atada y le quitaba la espada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las amazonas estaban atadas en el salón de la casa y mientras Ranma hablaba con ellas, Akane trataba de calmar a Milky, la cual lloraba cada vez que Shampoo la miraba, puesto que la miraba con un odio insoportable.

"Te repito que Narlo y Milky no son mis hijos, son príncipes de otra dimensión." Les dijo Ranma a las amazonas, las cuales no parecían estar dispuestas a creerlo, en ese momento Milky empezó a balbucear algo y a gesticular tratando de decirle algo a Ranma.

"Milky dice que la mayor lleva algo que la esta controlando" tradujo Fine, que acababa de llegar a la habitación acompañada de los demás príncipes y princesas.

Ranma y Akane decidieron que tenían que registrar a Shampoo, primero lo intento Akane, pero cuando se acerco a Shampoo, esta intento morderla como un perro salvaje, con Ukyo el resultado no había sido distinto y ninguno de los varones habían tenido la mas mínima intención de hacerlo (por decencia y vergüenza) , de modo que solo quedaban las princesas.

Cada vez que alguien se le acercaba, Shampoo reaccionaba violentamente, de modo que dejando a los chicos vigilando, las chicas, habían ido a otra habitación para planear una estrategia, minutos después estaban de vuelta.

Fine y Rein se lanzaron hacia Shampoo, a veces Fine atraía la mirada de Shampoo el tiempo justo para que Rein se acercara a ella, otras era a la inversa, de esta manera, las princesas habían logrado acercarse a ella, Shampoo era como un animal acorralado y atacaba como podía, hasta que de ella surgió una voz muy dulce "¡Lo encontré, chicas retirada!"

Las 11 princesas de las semillas saltaron de distintos puntos entre los pliegues de el vestido de Shampoo y corrieron en dirección a los demás, llevando entre las once un papel, tan pronto como salieron de su ropa, Shampoo, Rin-rin y Ran-ran cambiaron su expresion facial de odio a confusión total.

Ranma cogió el papel que llevaban las pequeñas princesas y lo examino, era una foto de Ranma y Akane con Narlo en brazos en la que estaba escrito 'Paseando a su hijo' Ranma estaba seguro de que sin la energía oscura que según Milky la rodeaba, Shampoo, conocedora de los métodos de Kodachi, no hubiera dado ninguna credibilidad a la foto, en ese momento Akane se dio un golpe en la frente y habló.

"Estaba en su ropa solo teníamos que haberla transformado en gata."

Ante la expresion interrogativa de la mayoría de los presentes, Ranma comenzó a darse cabezazos contra un muro maldiciendo no haberlo pensado antes.

Tras varias horas de explicaciones por parte de Ranma y las princesas, las amazonas se marcharon a casa decididas a consultar a Cologne por alguna forma de al menos ayudar a Camelot y Mimo a recuperar su forma original, aunque Ranma se mostraba un poco reticente a tener un gato parlante por la casa.

Afortunadamente para todos, la cena fue tranquila y la familia pudo prepararse para el primer día de clase.

Fin del capitulo.

Originalmente esto iba a llegar hasta el susodicho primer día, pero la verdad es que este me parece el punto idóneo para parar por hoy, de modo que el primer día de clase sera el próximo capitulo.

¡Venga, hasta luego!


End file.
